Conventional audio/video conferencing systems comprise a number of end-points communicating real-time video, audio and/or data streams over and between various networks such as WAN, LAN and circuit switched networks.
A number of audio/video conference systems residing at different sites may participate in the same conference, most often through one or more MCU's (Multipoint Control Unit) performing i.e. switching functions in order to allow the audiovisual terminals to intercommunicate properly.
Audio/video conferencing involves various resources and equipment interoperating simultaneously at different localizations and capabilities. Thus, there is a need for the possibility to manage the resources involved. Audio/video conferencing systems are therefore often used in conjunction with a management system.
A management system is usually a common portal for carrying out key operations and monitoring a conferencing network. The management system may include booking, monitoring, maintaining, managing and troubleshooting the conferencing systems from a single location, ensuring a smooth operation of all systems. Such systems are often web-based, and can therefore be accessed from any workstation running a web-browser. The ability to control, monitor, schedule calls and maintain the videoconferencing systems including MCUs, end-points and gateways, from one point also decreases the time used for tasks such as software upgrading, call control, managing directories and monitoring.
Traditionally, videoconferences scheduled using a Managing System are planned ahead of time with a list of invited participants, a start time, and an end time. A resource scheduler in the management system is a module that is used for the scheduling or booking of resources at any given point of time. The resource scheduler allows a user to request resource usage, and either allow or disallow the usage at the requested time dependent on the resources available for the inquired time period. The resource scheduler is used for scheduling the use of meeting rooms, network resources, video systems etc. The resource scheduler must be connected to a database containing information regarding the resources of the respective devices, like MCU's, gateways, routers, end-points etc., in addition to retrieving updated booking information.
As an example, if user A schedules a conference call with end-point B and C through an MCU, the resource scheduler makes an inquiry in the database to investigate the capabilities of end-point B, C and the MCU, and whether they are available for the given time period. If resources are already booked for the MCU, the remaining available resources will determine if a conference call may take place. If sufficient resources remain, the conference call will be booked, and the database will be updated about the booking. Succeeding attempts for scheduling the End-Points in the same period will not be possible because they will be marked as “busy” in the database. The same will be the case for the MCU, if e.g. four of four possible simultaneous conferences through the MCU already are reserved.
A managing system for videoconferencing also include a connection manager automatically connecting the invited participants at the start time given for the conference, and disconnecting all the participants at the conference end time.
In addition, the management system may include a routing manager providing automatic routing between the participating end-points. The routing manager collects registration and booking data about the end-points and available network devices from the managing system database. A set of possible routes between the end-points including necessary network devices is generated, using said booking and registration data. The routing manager then picks the best route based on predefined rules.
Traditionally, within the state of the art, video conferences scheduled using a conference management system are planned ahead of time with a list of invited participants, a start time, and an end time. As already mentioned, the conference management system will be responsible for checking available video conferencing resources for the requested time, connect the invited participants at the start time given for the conference, and disconnect all the participants at the conference end time. However, by attempting to manage ad hoc audio/video conferences in the same environment, certain new issues need to be addressed. When inviting several participants to an ad hoc videoconference, there is a risk that some of the invited participants are not able to attend, and thereby occupying videoconferencing resources that could have been used by others. The risk of participants not being able to attend an ad hoc videoconference is higher than the risk of participants not being able to attend a planned videoconference. Adding a participant to an ongoing conference is also a problem, as adding this participant may result in disconnection of the ongoing conference due to possible requirements of other network resources.
As more and more users use video as an ad hoc communication tool, there is an increasing need for Videoconference managing systems to manage such conference types. When involving multiple parties in ad hoc videoconferences there is extended need to manage the resources in a strict manner so that no resources will be booked, without being in actual use.